teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Biographies (Pokemon Version)
Season 1 S1E01: Pokemon Tracks S1E02: Ash Ketchum and his Group, Outlaw Heroes S1E03: Enter Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty and his Group S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S1E06: Kahmunrah and Mewtwo-Mewed Season 2 S2E01: Return of Kahmunrah's Group S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Pokemon S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S2E07: Enter the Codfish S2E08: Invasion of the Punk Mutants (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S2E09: Mewtwo, Mew, Tiny, and Dingodile No More S2E10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S2E11: Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S2E12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S2E13: Welcome to Nadia's Nightmare S2E14: Return of the Horusdrome Season 3 S3E01: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E02: Pokemon on Trial S3E03: Attack of the 50 Foot Jeanette S3E04: The Maltese Jackal S3E05: Sky Pokemon S3E06: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E07: Cold as Ice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E08: Nadiachu S3E09: Enter the Skeleton King S3E10: Komodo Lumps (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E11: Pokemon at the Earth's Core S3E12: Princess in Distress (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E13: Attack of the Ursaring Herd (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E14: The Ninja Sword of Nowhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E15: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E16: Here Goes the Sun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E17: The Four MuskePokemon S3E18: Animals, Animals, Everywhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E19: Cowabunga Cortex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E20: Invasion of the Pokemon Snatchers S3E21: Insect Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E22: Love, Pokemon Style S3E23: Return of Captain Hook S3E24: Revenge of the Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E25: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E26: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E27: Pizza by the Slice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E28: Super Komodo Brothers and Mighty Pinstripe Potoroo S3E29: The Easy Bake-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E30: Paint By Battles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E31: Pete, Terror of the Swamp S3E32: Chespin's Birthday S3E33: Pikachu and Meowth's Excellent Adventure S3E34: Case of the Missing Girl Pokemon S3E35: Oshawott and Totodile Lost S3E36: The Adventures of Baymax S3E37: The Creation of Rodney Copperbottom S3E38: Pete Meets the Skeleton King S3E39: The Pokemonator S3E40: It's All in the Tarot Cards (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E41: The Big Quiz-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E42: The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E43: The Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E44: Treasure Hunt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E45: Flower and Animal Power (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E46: Mewtwo and Mew Vanish S3E47: Dial A for Atlantis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E48: The Big Rip-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E49: The Big Break-In (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) S3E50: The Big Blow Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes